The primary aim of this project is the development of a method for measuring the rate of nitric oxide production in man based on the transfer of label from L[15N2]arginine to [15N]nitrate which is excreted in urine. The method will be used in healthy volunteers measured in the basal state and following a specific immunological challenge.